Bizarre
by Captain Ash
Summary: What happened to Phantom after he died? What if he ended up in a universe similar, yet at the same time vastly different to his own? And what if he ran into a certain group of teen heroes? Read to find out!


Bizarre

Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics. Smallville and all related characters belong to Warner Brothers/DC Comics.

* * *

Darkness. That was all the being knew at the moment. It floated in a void, between existence and oblivion. What was this creature? While it bore no name it had been known by many, Monster, Freak, Aberration, and Phantom. It was created in a laboratory on the planet Krypton. The creature was discarded at birth as a poor imitation and shown no compassion, no conscience, therefore he had none. He went through life knowing only one thing: Survival_. _Shunned by society, he began to loathe life and bore a particular hatred towards Kryptonians, eventually becoming uncontrollable. It was then that a chairman of the Science Council, Jor-Eldecided to strip the creature of his corporeal form and place his essence inside the Phantom Zone.

As a wraith in the Phantom Zone, the creature appeared to have no moral qualms. Eventually he escaped the Zone with accidental help from Kal-El, the son of Jor-El. After escaping, it roamed from a failed lab-experiment, and could only survive inside human hosts. His goal was to form a stable and natural structure with Kryptonian DNA. His vessels were unable to retain him and he constantly needed feed on human organs to survive. While designed to have no real weaknesses, when the Phantom was made whole from the DNA sample he siphoned from the last Kryptonian, he found that elements that strengthened the son of Jor-El would weaken him and vice-versa. A side effect however is that whenever exposed to sunlight, his skin would be come gray stone-like substance.

At first it attempted to take over Kal-El's life on earth, but was defeated and imprisoned. He again returned and tried to gain what he had never had, acceptance and love. Returning to find his opposite gone, he devised another plan to take over Kal-El's life and managed to avoid suspicion from most of his friends. He found love in his opposite's old flame, but was found out and yet again betrayed. He was destroyed by a surge of blue Kryptonite and his body could not handle it. Now he floated through the void, dressed in the clothes he had died in and his body still in the stone-like form it had been before his death.

As he floated in the void, feeling nothing at all except a nagging pain in his heart, for the first time in his life he wished for the company of someone, anyone, to take his mind off the pain he felt at the loss of his first love. If by some sort of divine sympathy, his request was soon answered as a light glowed next to him. When it died down it revealed a new being in the void. It was a man with jet black hair, icy blue eyes, and chalk white skin. What really caught the Phantom's attention was what the man was wearing. The man wore a violet skin tight outfit, with royal purple briefs on the outside, a pale yellow belt, dark purple boots, a royal purple cape that had a few tears and holes at the bottom, and bore a reversed House of El crest on his chest in a deep purple and pale yellow. He also had a flat stone necklace, tied around his neck with a simple rope, that bore the crudely written inscription "Bizarro #1" on it.

"Goodbye! Me am Bizarro and it am not nice to not be meeting you!" The man said, identifying himself. The Phantom felt an innate sense of irony at this, a being with the same name he had been jokingly called at one point was his new company and to top it all off he seemed rather unstable. Bizarro eyed the Phantom for a moment before saying,

"You am looking very good, you shouldn't go see doctor."

* * *

"And that am how Bizarro not save whole earth from Little Big Head Man!" Bizarro said, having spent several hours telling of his "heroic" feats if they could be called such. From what Phantom could gather, Bizarro was his multidimensional counterpart and this only proved to further his growing hatred of the being. His counterpart was childish, simplistic, and always said the opposite of what he meant.

"Why am you not looking mad? You not hate Bizarro's story?" Bizarro asked innocently enough, but this was the final straw for The Phantom as he lunged for his counterpart ready to kill him. However once he touched Bizarro, they began to merge. The Phantom tried to fight it, but Bizarro was to busy staring at the bright light that was slowly engulfing them both.

* * *

The Phantom awoke with a jolt, looking around to find he was in an alleyway at night. Slowly he stood up, trying to get his bearings, but he noticed that his jacket was gone and replaced with a dark purple cape. He also had the same necklace Bizarro had worn dangling around his neck. He slowly made his way down the alley, ignoring the odd attire he was wearing, but stopped in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window. He still possessed the grey stone-like skin he had before, but now he was also wearing a light purple t-shirt with a dark purple Z inside a diamond shield on his shirt, with a pair of purple briefs and a pale yellow belt over his black jeans. He was shocked at his strange attire, but for some odd reason didn't feel the need to remove the cape, necklace, or outside briefs.

"What happened to me?" He pondered out loud.

"Dunno freak, but I can tell ya what's _gonna_ happen to ya!" Phantom heard a man's voice say from the opposite direction of him. He turned and say a couple man dressed in biker clothes point a gun at him.

"Hand over yer money freak, or you'll get a trip to Jump City Hospital courtesy of Johnny Rancid!" The mugger said, his voice filled with snide confidence. The Phantom growled at being called "Freak" and turned to face the man head on.

"What's a matter freak? Hard of hearin'?" Rancid asked. Suddenly The Phantom was right on him, holding him up by his shirt single handedly.

"Me am happy." The Phantom growled out in anger, contradicting his words, as his eyes glowed blue before blueish-white beams came from them and froze Rancid's head solid. Phantom snapped out of his anger at this, wondering how he did that, before he decided to question it later and proceeded to crush Rancid's frozen head. Phantom decided to see if he could still fly. Finding he could, he flew off into the night.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Phantom stood atop a skyscraper, the morning sun hitting his stone-like skin. He had managed to keep a low profile during his time in Jump City, but during that time he quickly learned this was not his universe. Superpowered beings were common knowledge to people and costumed heroes battled costumed criminals. There was even a fully grown version of Kal-El in this universe who wore an outfit like Bizarro's only red and blue. Phantom had little interest in this universe's Kal-El having never truly hated the Kal-El of his universe, merely seeing him as a obstacle. Phantom had also figured out that he had somehow completely merged with Bizarro's essence, thus explaining his altered powers and different outfit. He also found that some of his counterpart's personality had trickled into his own such as wanting to help people and speaking in reverse, though he tried to ignore the former and was thankful the latter only happened when he was angered.

He had managed to stay clear of the local "super teams", the Teen Titans and the H.I.V.E, because he honestly didn't want anything to do with either. He wasn't a hero and he felt he was above the so-called supervillains of the city.

"Titans! GO!" Phantom heard from down below, causing him to see the Teen Titans in battle with what looked like a walking pile of putty with green eyes and losing fast. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to get involved and began to fly away.

_'They not need help.'_ Phantom heard the faint voice of Bizarro in the back of his mind. He would've agreed, if he didn't know that actually meant they did need help. He just floated in midair, not sure what to do. He had been able to keep his counterpart's influence on his mind down to a minimum, but this time it was no use. He finally had a conscience and it really sucked, not to mention it was an annoying backwards talking one. After looking back down and seeing that the Titans were still on the ropes he sighed.

'I know I'm going to regret this." Phantom thought as he flew down to the fight.

* * *

"Man! Plasmus got a lot tougher!" Beast Boy yelled as changed into a bat to fly away from a gooey tentacle shot from the mud-like monster.

"That's what happens when you drink 20 gallons of meta-genetic serum." Robin said as he threw an explosive bird-a-rang at the monster. Starfire made her move, blasting Plasmus with her starbolts, but this had little effect. The goo monster grabbed a hold of her with a slimy hand and began to crush her.

"STARFIRE!" The Boy Wonder yelled he ran up with a bo-staff at the creature. However before he got close, a purple blur began to circle Plasmus as ice began to freeze it solid. Starfire was then thrown out of the creature's grasp. When the blur stopped it revealed a young man, possibly 17-18, with jet black hair, grey stone-like skin, a purple t-shirt with a Z inside a diamond with a pale yellow background, black jeans and boots with purple briefs on the outside with a pale yellow belt. He also wore a dark purple cape with a flat stone necklace, held around his neck by a simple rope, that read "Bizarro #1".

"Thanks for the help, whoever you are." Robin said as he approached the bizarre looking young man, holding out his hand.

"Just call me Bizarro."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
